


✧ | pied piper.

by josuke8



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Soft Dom Nazuna, Vaginal Fingering, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke8/pseuds/josuke8
Summary: with no experience or confidence in ‘love’, nazuna takes responsibility on reassuring you that everything will be just fine.
Relationships: Nazuna Nito & Reader, Nazuna Nito/Reader, Nazuna Nito/You
Kudos: 16





	✧ | pied piper.

“that’s it now … good girl, look at me.” loving murmurs eventually coaxes you into not avoiding his gaze as he straddles your hips assertively. every word whispered are specifically hand-picked to comfort and caress all your worries away. 

though it’s incredibly difficult to follow through his commands when his mischievous pink orbs are fixated condescendingly at your overflowing timidness, frosty fingers tracing over the crevices of your neck meticulously - each contact sending shivers to crawl down your spine, and the uncomfortably warm sensation below to flourish. your throat hitches slightly as you felt nazuna duck down at ease for your exposed collarbone, nipping at the warm skin teasingly with his upper teeth. lidded eyes following each and every one of your cute reactions attentively - the desperation in your rabbit-like whimpers, vision tainted in blurry tears, and overheating cheeks are the effects of his smothering affection.

bidding your swarming butterflies away by planting flowery kisses along your neck, like little petals tickling your sensitive skin. 

“na ... ”

a faint fragrance of strawberries and vanilla sweeps under your nose. comforting, sickeningly sweet, bringing you back to the early memories of walking right into a bath and bodywork’s store - greeted by the welcoming, but overwhelming scents of _sweat pea, peaches_ , _cherry blossoms_ , all fleeting when you’ve realised that he’s pulled you in for a lengthy kiss.

hands all tangled up in the locks of your soft hair, though he still holds your head delicately, with a trace of grace as he presses his lips down even harder to elicit another dulcet moan from you. 

and then the sweetness ceases. 

a small feeble gasp, feeling a hand abruptly slip under your pajama shirt, gradually sliding up from your bare stomach to your chest, giving one of your breasts a light squeeze. 

nazuna pulls away.

“ _haaa._ ” 

there’s still a string of saliva - his saliva mixed in with yours, running down the corners of your mouth as your lips contorts out of pleasure and confusion, panting slowly from the lack of air. you glance wordlessly up at him, [color] eyes clouded in a familiar feeling. 

lust.

_you want him, you just don’t know it yet._

“i didn’t do much to you yet … and your face is already so lewd - you’re so, so cute ...” he mumbles in between breaths.

those trembling legs that struggled to stay closed pry open by his gentle hands, strawberry patterned panties now in his view do you embarrassingly seek shelter behind the palm of your hands. they burn against your cheeks, humiliated for what you’ve signed yourself up to when accepting the supposedly-innocent invitation to his house. 

who knew an afternoon of baking some sweets and catching up over sweet talk, would lead to getting pinned down under him.

“you’re okay ... don’t be embarrassed ~ i’m just going to touch you in places ... [name] hasn’t touched yet.”

“ _h-huh?_ ”

playfully pressing a chaste kiss right on top of your head accompanied by a small chuckle, you soon find yourself squirming slightly as he pulled your underwear down to your thighs - then to your ankles agonizingly slow, letting the freezing air brush against your folds as he sends a look upwards to see how you would react. you shivered. this was the first time you’d let anyone see you in such a vulnerable state, especially when nazuna pushes your panties over to the side ... finger rubbing your already dripping pussy.

“so wet for me ... tell me if it starts hurting, okay?”

you nodded hesitantly. for someone so reassuring and gentle, it still didn’t stop you from feeling any nervous about the result of this ... awaiting for the next action he was about to do to finally kick in. 

... 

and a finger slips in.

“ _nngh_ , mmm -“ 

strange, incoherent sounds you weren’t even aware of mewling were starting to spill out of your mouth uncontrollably, barely making out the grin plastered across his face through hazy vision … 

each in every space left on your body are slowly being ruined ... your shy moans, does nazuna start to grow even more desperate for your breathy sounds. “ _nazunii ... a-ah, nazunii_...” you drown out his favorite nickname like a leaky faucet, breaths noticeably growing heavy as do your own eyelids. struggling to fight against your own embarrassing noises, as you bite your own fingers in hopes of ceasing out the noises. 

cute but ...

a frown shows up.

he wants to hear everything no matter how embarrassing it may be to you - hearing his name spill out of your mouth constantly gives him the feeling of being depended on, craving something that only he can provide for you - body and soul. all his worries and repercussions buried deep in his traumatic past were slowly starting to subside, adding two more digits, and increasing the tempo of his fingers bit by bit as he loses himself in your own pleasure hearing your moans grow louder.

“ _i-i ... nii ... i’m cum-_ ” 

“it’s okay, let it all out for me.”

and you do.

a weird, unacquainted explosion bursts within you as your back arches out of instinct, puffs of heated air replacing your hesitant moans. squinting one of your eyes as you failed to catch your breath at a steady pace - nazuna, seemingly satisfied with your newfound reaction, detaches his fingers from you with caution. seeing you so confused ... so cute as you huffed erratically, unable to open your eyes fully and on the brink of tears. 

the feeling is so strange, so new, _so good_ \- you can’t help being a little overwhelmed by letting out a few whimpers.

“[name], can you look at me? are you okay?”

you respond by letting one of your eyes squint open, squeezing your thighs together tightly do you let out a weak ‘ _yes_ ’ - he is able to read your lips thankfully, as the glee in his face shines apparent from a single word. 

“aahh that’s good ... hm ... if you could just, open your mouth for me.” 

you gulped .. though you managed to find an agreement with his wishes, jaws slowly opening in favor of yours truly.

he places one of those drenched fingers onto your tongue, letting you lick, and suck them shyly - watching you attentively, eyes never leaving your own. you ... look so precious licking up your own mess.

“ _does ... it taste good?_ ”

your head nods again, this time unsure - the taste, you’re unable to pinpoint if it had its own taste, or if it reminded you of something. 

nazuna smiles, pressing his body firmly over your own, grinding into your groin painfully slow to draw in more tension between you two. you most definitely felt a bulge right down there ... the blood rushing over to your head, glancing at him as if to confirm if _that_ was indeed the thing you were feeling. 

seeing you look so clueless ... he can’t wait till you show him even more expressions. 

“[name] ... shall we continue?” he breathes in steadily, inching closer until your foreheads clashed - allowing for the both of you to let out little giggles amidst this tense setting ... nazuna continues to whisper, with some stomach-churning words. you’re unable to decipher if he meant it as a small joke, or an honest warning. 

“ **i won’t let you say no** ♡”

**Author's Note:**

> fro, @yoursanctuaire on tumblr. do not re-upload or use.


End file.
